Squad of the shadow alias Ousad
by Shinna-chan
Summary: Naruto maintenant Hokage se rend près de la stèle des morts au combat pour se recueillir auprès d’une petite stèle où aucun nom n’y figure. A qui est destiné cette tombe ?


Squad of the shadow alias Ousad

Certains se diront qu'ils ont déjà vu cette fanfiction quelques part, normal, je viens de la rebaptiser car le titre était pas terrible. Voici en même temps une nouvelle version, le corrigé de l'ancien premier chapitre. Une correction faite par Aya-chan, donc s'il reste des fautes c'est à elle qu'il faudra se plaindre, et sous les conseille d'Hitto-sama qui avait trouvé pas mal d'incohérences. D'ailleurs, si tu venais à lire cette nouvelle version tu constateras, Hitto-sama, que je n'ai pas changé certaines chose, mais j'ai quelques solutions dans les chapitres avenir. 

Résumé  
Naruto se tient devant une tombe, ses yeux autrefois brûlant de détermination sont à présent éteint. A l'aide de ses deux amis, il va essayer de se souvenir...Peut être que cette personne cher à son cœur n'est pas morte...

Genre  
En tout genre, en particularité action-Aventure et un peu de mystère, peut être un peu de romance par la suite, bien que ça ne soit pas mon fort

Rang  
Plus 13 ans, comme d'habitude, mais, je pense qu'elle peut être lue par tout le monde

Les couples

Euh…C'est secondaire, alors on verra

Durée de l'histoire  
Une vingtaine chapitres ou plus ayant une bonne longueur

Temps de publication  
Je pense que je publierai quand je pourrais !! Ben ouais, les idées ça tombent pas du ciel comme ça

Crédit/Disclamer  
Bien sûr l'univers et les personnages du manga ne sont pas à moi, mais c'est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto !! Il n'y a que les nouveaux personnages et mes idées qui peuvent m'appartenir... si ça m'ai permis nn

¤Mission 1 -Souvenir devant une tombe sans nom-¤

Il pleuvait doucement sur le village de Konoha, une douce pluie printanière . Le village avait quelques peut changer, la montagne comportait à présent sept visages. Celui de Kakashi et Naruto avaient été rajouté. Il y avait également le quartier Uchiwa qui avait été reconstruit, sauf qu'il était habité que par les ANBU du village puisque leur quartier général s'y trouvait. C'était un immense bâtiment qui se dressait en plein milieu du quartier Uchiwa.

De l'autre côté du village, un homme proche de la quarantaine se tenait devant une stèle brute qui avait été placé à quelques mètres de la stèle des MAC. Ses cheveux blonds détrempaient, été collés à son visage sur lequel se dessinait une grande tristesse, ses yeux bleu, autrefois brûlant de détermination étaient à présent éteint. Il était vêtu de la tenue réservé au Kage et tenait son chapeau de sa main droite. Oui, cet homme là, était bel et bien Naruto Uzumaki.

Une femme ne tarda pas à arriver à ses côtés, protégée de l'averse par un parapluie elle aussi venait se recueillir sur cette tombe sans nom. Une belle femme du même âge que l'Hokage, elle avait de long et soyeux cheveux rose qui encadraient un visage calme, ses grand yeux vert se fixèrent sur le blond qui ne bougea pas puis se porta lentement sur la stèle. Sakura était devenu un médecin très connus dans le Pays du Feu et une femme très douce, malgré le fort caractère qu'elle possédait.

Ils restèrent tout les deux devant cette tombe. Elle s'était rapprochée du Kage pour le protéger de la pluie. Il ne bougea toujours pas, comme paralysé devant cet objet. A qui était destinée cette toute petite stèle ? La kunoichi reporta son attention sur son ami qui un fois de plus resta de marbre. La femme soupira doucement et posa sur la pierre trois fleurs identifiant chacune une personne : deux rose, l'une blanche, l'autre noire ainsi qu'une tulipe orangé.

A ce moment, elle pu remarquer un léger sourire se dessiner lentement sur le visage de son ami. Sakura sourit elle aussi. La médic-nin eu un petit sursaut quand une main se posa sur l'une de ses épaules. Elle croisa le regard sombre du nouveau venu. Un homme du même âge dont les cheveux brun venaient encadrait son visage pâle. Sasuke était vêtu de l'uniforme des ANBU. Il observa très rapidement la pierre en émettant un "humf".

Une réaction qui du déplaire à Naruto puis que celui ci d'un geste rapide et vif voulu mettre un coup de poing à son ami, qui l'arrêta à quelques centimètre de son visage. Sakura fit quelques pas en arrière, surprise de la réaction de son ami, les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux se tenant fermement comme s'ils allaient se battre. Puis se lâchèrent brusquement. Naruto remit son chapeau et baissa les yeux.

"Naruto...prononça calmement et doucement l'Uchiwa"

L'Hokage observa son ami qui venait de l'appeler

"Ca fait six ans maintenant...répondit le blond sur le même ton"

"Je sais...On ressent tous la même chose...déclara le brun en posant son regard à la fois sur la pierre et sur sa femme"

"Non...Justement...Toi...Tu...commença le Kage tout en serrant les poings"

"C'est un pressentiment...j'y crois...c'est tout expliqua Sasuke"

"Si...Je ne leur avait pas confié cette mission...ils seraient toujours là...murmura presque le blond en serrant un peu plus ses poings"

Sakura resta en retrait écoutant leur parole. Elle baissa les yeux puis soupira doucement

"Tu n'es pas responsable, Naruto lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire"

A cette annonce, le blond observa ses deux amis qui semblaient ne pas lui en vouloir. Mais, ils avaient parfaitement raison. Comment Naruto aurait-il pu savoir ce qui se passerai ? Il n'en était pas responsable.

"Comment...Je...balbutiai l'Hokage"

L'Uchiwa le prit par les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire

"Parce qu'on est persuadés qu'ils sont toujours en vie expliqua l'ANBU"

Naruto tourna la tête pour observer son amie qui confirma la réponse du brun d'un hochement de tête.

"Naruto ne sous estime pas Kagami...lui dit-elle"

"Mais il était jeune et...commença Naruto"

La médic-nin se mit à rire

"Kagami est aussi fort que son père et il est bien plus sérieux...le coupa t-elle"

"Ca c'est certain, un seul Naruto, c'est bien suffisant !! se moqua gentiment l'Uchiwa"

"Quoi ?! Vous insinuez quoi là ?! commença à s'exclamer le blond"

"Voilà, ça c'est notre Naruto !! déclara Sakura"

Sasuke leva la tête pour observer le ciel gris, la pluie commençait à cesser de tomber, puis regarda son ami

"J'ai entraîné mes fils et Kagami lorsque tu était trop occupé à mettre à jour tout les dossiers en retard qui traînaient sur ton bureau...Naruto, pour des enfants de douze ans, ils étaient plutôt bon... Même Hataru qui était privé de la vue. J'en suis certain… ils sont en vie... quelques part…"

"Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ?"

"Eh bien..."

_Début du Flash Back :_

_¤ Six ans plus tôt... ¤ _

_C'était le début du printemps, l'examen genin approchait à grand pas. Une grande agitation régnait au sein du village, surtout pour les plus jeunes qui allaient faire leur début en tant que ninja. Le soleil brillait dans les cieux, c'était une très belle journée. _

_Naruto travaillait dans son bureau derrière plusieurs tas de feuilles plus impressionnant les uns que les autres. Il fixait attentivement les rapports en tirant à divers moment des grimaces comme s'il ne comprenait rien et d'autres ou il se mettait subitement à rougir...Comment des rapports pouvait-il bien faire de tel effet... _

_"Hum...C'est quoi ce livre pervers?" _

_Le blond sursauta en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Il tourna la tête doucement avec une goutte de sueur et croisa un regard aussi bleu que le sien. Un garçon de douze ans le regardait de travers en tapant du pied et les bras croisaient, la copie conforme du Kage actuelle, c'est à dire, Naruto. _

_L'homme regarda en direction de la porte qui était à demi ouverte. _

_Décidément, mon fils est le roi de l'infiltration…pensa le blondinet, remplit de fierté_

_"Ka...Ka...Kagami, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas entrer dans mon bureau sans m'en avertir !! Balbutia le blond en essayant de prend un air sévère" _

_…Et il a même pas remarqué que j'avais frappé avant d'entrerpensa le gamin en secouant la tête d'un ait las_

_"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Papa...Tu lis des trucs pervers ? T'as pas honte ? T'es Hokage bon sang !! Et que dirais maman si elle l'apprenait …_

_Le Kage posa le livre, et se leva, profitant que son père est laché son attention du roman, Kagami le subtilisa. _

_"Aujourd'hui, je vais m'entraîner avec Hataru et ce crétin de Mamoru ! ajouta Kagami" _

_"Ahh, c'est très bien...Rends moi ça !! Répliqua nerveusement son père" _

_Le petit ne l'écouta pas et se sauva du bureau avant que son père ne l'attrape _

_"Kagami !! Mon livre !!" S'écria t'il en retenant une pile de dossier qu'il avait faillit faire tomber_

_"Confisqué !! hurla son fils déjà loin" _

_L'Hokage baissa la tête et soupira. Il avait perdu son livre pour le restant de la journée, mais il était fier de son fils. Il se mit à rire tout seul bêtement dans son bureau. _

_Pendant ce temps, Kagami courait à travers le village pour rejoindre ses amis. Il passait entre les gens avec agilité et arriva bien vite sur les lieux. Le quartier Uchiwa était vraiment immense. Il ralentit la cadence et chercha dans tout les sens. Son regard se posa sur une énorme boule de feu provenant du ponton. _

_"Il a enfin réussit!! S'exclama t-il en courant vers le lac" _

_Sur le ponton, Sasuke regardait attentivement le Katon de son plus jeune fils. Celui ci se retourna dans la direction de son père. C'était un garçon avec une petite bouille très mignonne. Il avait la même coupe que son père avec un peu plus de longueur et des yeux verts à l'expression vide, qui contrastait avec sa mine réjouit. Hataru était né aveugle au grand regret de ses parents, mais cela ne l'empêché pas d'être doué. _

_"… Alors ? demanda t-il timidement à son père" _

_"C'était très bien ! le rassura l'Uchiwa en le décoiffant un peu" _

_Le ponton se mit subitement à trembler, et Sasuke pu apercevoir une tête blond faire tomber à la renverse son fils. _

_"Hataru !! C'était génial !! S'écria le blondinet" _

_"C'est vrai ?" demanda doucement Hataru en baissant les yeux et rougissant légèrement" _

_"Ton katon était immense, il a traversé plus de la moitié du lac!! expliqua Kagami en faisant des gestes que son ami ne pu voir" _

_"Vraiment ? J'ai seulement pu ressentir la chaleur… dit timidement le petit brun en se balança de gauche à droite un doigt dans la bouche" _

_Sasuke soupira en repensant à l'handicape de son fils. Kagami sautait de joie en embarqua son ami _

_"T'es trop bruyant Chocolat !" _

_Le fils de Naruto cessa son activité et tourna la tête. Un garçon identique à Hataru se tenait derrière Sasuke, s'était le jumeau du petit aveugle, la seule chose qui les différencié était leur yeux. Celui-là les avait bleu-gris et avait un air arrogant. L'aîné des fils de Sasuke possédait deux katana attaché en croix dans son dos et avait un mikado dans la bouche et une boîte à peine entamée dans la main gauche. _

_"Mamoru...T'es en retard ! déclara Kagami qui prit un ton sérieux" _

_"Tss...On y va, Hataru... C'était… pas mal…" _

_Mamoru ouvrit la marche, les deux autres le suivirent. L'Uchiwa eut un petit sourire. _

_"Mamoru me rappelle quelqu'un !" _

_Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de faire face à sa femme _

_"Je vois pas de qui tu parles… déclara le brun en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension feinte " _

_Sakura se mit à rire. _

_"Je vais à l'hôpital, Tsunade m'y attends...Je rentrerai tard ce soir ! expliqua t-elle" _

_"N'en fais pas trop…" _

_Les trois enfants se rendirent sur leur terrain d'entraînement. Les deux Uchiwa se mirent face à Kagami. Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur le visage de Mamoru. Le fils de Naruto le regarda pas impressionné du tout. L'aînée des Uchiwa sortit ses katana fraîchement aiguisés, Kagami sortit un kunai qui fit tourner autour d'un doigt avant de le stopper et de se positionner. _

_"Kagami, j'aime le chocolat chaud et dégoulinant" _

_"Espèce de Drogué ! s'exclama l'Uzumaki " _

_Mamoru ria bizarrement, son frère tourna la tête vers lui. _

_"Mamoru...tu me fais peur..." _

_"Kagami ramène ta noisette!!" _

_Les gamin s'élancèrent les uns sur les autres, Kagami esquiva les lames des katana du « choco-man » en sautant agilement au dessus de lui. Hataru resta immobile se concentrant sur le bruit, une fois repérer, il lança des shurikens dans la direction du blondinet qui les esquiva aisément. Les jumeaux se rejoignirent en firent des signes _

_"Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu !! s'exclamèrent-ils" _

_Kagami fit deux salto arrière et enchaîna à son tour des signes avec rapidité : _

_"Suiton : Suikodan no jutsu" _

_Kagami utilisa l'eau de l'étang qui se tenait à côté pour lancé sa technique qui repoussa l'attaque des frères. _

_"Hataru gauche toute !!" _

_Les jumeaux sautèrent de chaque côté. Mamoru se releva regardant méchamment "son chocolat". Il tapa du pied par terre ! _

_"Eh Chocolat !! Je vois que t'as bossé dur, mais ça ne fait que commencer !" _

_"Hum...T'as pas l'air en forme ! le taquina son adversaire" _

_"Hataru, on lui met la pâté" _

_Mamoru courut vers Kagami, ses yeux bleu-gris devenant rouge sang avec son Sharingan à trois branches . Le blondinet haussa les épaules et ricana. Il prépara un rasengan même si la technique n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, portant chacun leur attaque, mais le chakra du rasengan de Kagami se libéra, du à son manque de pratique ce qui les projeta brutalement au sol. Durant sa chute, le mikado de Mamoru se cassa, le garçon regarda son chocolat tomber au sol d'un air éffaré alors que Kagami faisait plusieurs pas en arrière. _

_"Mince... murmura t'il" _

_L'aîné des Uchiwa releva lentement la tête et lança un regard noir et effrayant au blondinet puis reprit un mikado qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche en grognant". _

_"Ca va faire mal !! s'exclama Mamoru" _

_Mamoru s'emparas de ses deux sabres et zigzagua avec rapidité. Kagami l'esquiva de justesse. Il fit une balayette à l'Uchiwa qui esquiva en sautant. Hataru soupira et lança deux kunai. Chacun d'entre eux alla se planter au sol accrochant au passage les vêtements des deux autres. Mamoru et Kagami se regardèrent. _

_"Qu'est ce que tu me veux Chocolat ?! S'exclama t-il" _

_"Hataru, t'as gagné !! S'exclama le blond en se levant" _

_Non, loin de là, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux blanc ébouriffés, regardait la scène avec attention. Kakashi tourna la tête vers Sasuke. _

_"Ils ont un sacré potentiel ces gamins !" _

_"Oui… Ils sont vraiment doués… déclara Sasuke de la fierté dans la voix" _

_"Kagami est plus intelligent que Naruto, Hataru sait bien profiter de la situation lorsque son adversaire baisse sa garde...Quand à Mamoru, il est aussi très doué, mais son éducation laisse à désiré, il ne montre son véritable potentiel que lorsqu'on le prive de ses chocolats ! fit remarquer le précédent Hokage" _

_"Mamoru a le caractère explosif de sa mère... Hataru et lui sont complètement différents..." _

_"Hum...J'en conclus que c'est Hataru le plus fort des trois...malgré son handicap et son air angélique..." _

_"Hataru a aussi un fort caractère, il n'aime pas quand Sakura le surprotège...mais sa timidité l'empêche de s'affirmer...Il se sent inférieur à son frère qui maîtrise le Sharingan et le Katon...Malheureusement, je pense qu'il ne pourra jamais se servir du Sharingan... Malgré tout, il reste le plus fort des deux... Il est plus réfléchit que Mamoru, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête..." _

_"Sasuke, ces gamins iront loin..." _

_"Je le sais...Je me demande seulement jusqu'où pourront-ils aller..."_

A suivre…

la stèle des MAC ou Mort Au Combat


End file.
